


Easter Bunny

by LirazNightray



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirazNightray/pseuds/LirazNightray
Summary: Y todo eso de disfrazarse ridículamente, dibujar huellas, esconder chocolates y saltar como conejos seguía siendo poco de lo que se podía hacer por la familia. [Kurosaki's family]
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 3





	Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo solo escribo fluff.

**Easter Bunny**

* * *

―¿¡Pero qué cosas dices, Kazui!? ―Orihime se horrorizó ante lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

Estaba impactada. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y con su mano derecha, cubría su boca para no exclamar más fuerte… parecía que había escuchado lo peor del mundo y eso, bueno eso, sí era algo inaceptable.

―Todos me mintieron ―refunfuñó, haciendo un puchero.

Le sonrió maternalmente por su actitud ofendida. ―Eso no es cierto, nosotros no te mentimos ―su tono fue dulce para tratar de calmarlo, pero no le funcionó porque su hijo arrugó el entrecejo en señal de que no los perdonaría fácil.

Podía tener sus ojos pero los gestos eran idénticos a los de su padre, Orihime reprimió las ganas de reír.

―Sí lo hicieron ―alegó.

Ella negó.

Al momento, solo le había reclamado porque su padre, su abuelo, sus tías y ella eran unos mentirosos. Se había sorprendido ante tan repentino ataque pero era hora de calmarse para poner orden. No podía permitir que les faltara el respeto de esa forma, era importante ponerle límites desde pequeño. Si no lo controlaba hoy, ¿qué sería en el futuro cuando Kazui fuera un adolescente rebelde? ¡Su hijo no sería un delincuente!

Podía ser shinigami a temprana edad pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a comportarse así… muy al sur pensó en eso, pero no era tan dura. ¡No podía ser así con nadie y menos con él!

―¿Por qué dices eso?

No sabía en qué momento la agresión había entrado a su hogar y aunque amara a su hijo con toda el alma, en su deber como madre estaba no dejarlo por más adorable que le pareciera su carita haciendo pucheros. Debía ser fuerte y resistir a su tierna vocecita al estar enojado, que como buena madre, su corazón de pajarito se encogía ante cada tono que empleaba al hablar y este, en particular, era demasiado encantador.

―Porque me mintieron ―respondió.

Apretó los labios para menguar las ganas que tenía de pellizcarle las mejillas y hacerle juego, pero esa no era el método adecuado para disciplinarlo y arreglar esa situación. Así que mejor, recobró la compostura y arqueó una ceja.

―¿En qué te mentimos? ―indagó.

―Ustedes… ustedes ―la vio fijamente ―¡Ustedes me dijeron que el conejo de pascua era real! ―exclamó con el rostro ruborizado. Cerró los ojos ante el tono de voz que usó.

Lo escuchó fuerte y claro. Y más impactada que nunca, guardó silencio unos segundos. Las palabras retumbaban y hacían eco en su mente, su corazón caía al vacío. Kazui no había abierto los ojos de nuevo, era como si tuviera miedo de abrirlos y que la poca esperanza de que todo fuera real, se esfumara.

Tartamudeó durante varios minutos. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¡El pobre conejito de pascuas podía morir si no se creía en él! ¿Por qué Kazui decía eso? Respiró pesadamente para controlarse… necesitaba que le echaran aire y probar un poco de azúcar para reponerse de ese susto.

―¡Pero es real! ―dijo, al fin. Orihime tembló y parpadeó varias veces al responder, no creía lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Eso era una aberración total!, tampoco podía recuperarse del todo.

Kazui negó, inflando sus mejillas para responder. ―Mis compañeros de la escuela dijeron que no era de verdad…

Eso mató lo poco que quedaba de su temple.

Algo se derrumbó dentro de ella pero se esforzó en esbozar una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su hijo. Se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello por mucho tiempo, sin saber qué decir, qué pensar, cómo tranquilizar a Kazui y a ella. ¿Cómo reconstruir las ilusiones de ambos si no podía calmarse?

Necesitó respirar un par de veces antes de hablar, había pruebas de la existencia del conejo.

―Claro que existe el conejo de pascua, ¿de dónde crees que salen los huevos de chocolate? ¡El conejo los esconde! ¡De hecho tú encontraste uno esta mañana! ¡Yo también lo encontré! ¡Lo iba a compartir contigo! ―su voz se quebró con lo último.

El niño desvió la mirada, estaba un poco avergonzado. ―L-los papás los esconden… eso me dijeron ―susurró.

Ella negó. ¡Ella nunca había escondido algo para él! Y esa respuesta, tampoco explicaba porque ella siempre había encontrado huevos de pascua… ¡Obvio el conejo existía! Kazui decía eso solo porque estaba herido. Recordaba que esa mañana, su hijo había encontrado el huevo de chocolate escondido bajo su cama y de lo más feliz, comentó que se lo ensañaría a sus compañeros.

Y mientras él estaba con sus amiguitos, ella había encontrado su huevo de chocolate detrás de las plantas del jardín y lo había guardado para compartirlo con su hijo mientras buscaban más. Su ojos estaban abiertos y llenándose de lágrimas.

―No Kazui, eso no es verdad.

Y ante el timbre de voz de su mamá y sus ojos afligidos, el niño se serenó y volvió a creer en ella. Las mamás no mentían, se dijo. ―¿Mamá no escondió nada? ―ella negó. La esperanza y la ilusión volvían a crecer en su corazón ―¿Y papá tampoco?

―No ―respondió pero su voz no fue convincente, ¿por qué dudaba? ―tu papá tam…

Kazui abrió ampliamente los ojos. ―¡Papáaaaaaa! ―salió disparado de la cocina en busca de su padre.

Orihime, en cambio, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos para amortiguar su llanto...

* * *

―Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá.

Se quedó quieto ante el insistente llamado y el tono de urgencia con la que su hijo hablaba.

Ichigo tuvo que girar sobre sus talones para encontrarse con Kazui, quien corría para buscarlo. El niño se detuvo de pronto, a pocos pasos de chocar contra él, porque iba más concentrado en gritarle que en prestar atención a su alrededor ―de ir más atento, hubiese visto que estaba justo frente a él―.

―¿Qué? ―se cruzó de brazos y lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido, cuando su hijo dio unos cortos pasitos hacia atrás y apretó los labios, Ichigo se regañó por su brusquedad. Había cosas que jamás cambiarían, pero para su fortuna se podían enmendar―. Es decir… ¿pasó algo? ―cambió el tono de su voz por uno más suave.

Kazui asintió e imitó su gesto. ―¡Mamá está llorando!

Abrió los ojos, sin ocultó su sorpresa al sentir que algo atravesaba su corazón. Se preocupó de inmediato y era peor por la forma en que su hijo se lo decía. ―¿P-por qué? ―titubeó inquieto, no le gustaba que llorara ―¿Qué pasó?

―Es por tu culpa ―le señaló.

―¿Eh? ―se impactó con la acusación. ¿Su culpa? ¿Él que hizo ese día? ¿Respirar? ¿Andar de vago? ¿Se le había pasado una fecha importante? ¿Hizo algo mal? ¿No hizo algo? Había mil preguntas rondando su mente pero Kazui aún era pequeño para bombardearlo con problemas de adultos. Así que mejor fue conciso. ―¿De qué hablas Kazui?

El niño lo vio con más enojo porque le había recordado las razones por las cuales él estaba enojado. Ichigo sentía que DOS cosas atravesaban su corazón; una eran las lágrimas de su esposa y otra que su hijo estuviera molesto con él por algo que no entendía.

―Porque le mentiste a mamá.

Ichigo se puso pálido, sintió escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal y su quijada cayó al suelo cuando su hijo lo miró como si fuera un cretino y peor era que Kazui aún no sabía lo que era ser un cretino.

―¡Yo no le mentí! ¡Yo no le miento! ―se defendió. Reconocía que tal vez ese no era el tono y ni las palabras adecuadas pero era necesario negar todo de forma inmediata.

Kazui negó, reprobando su actitud, y lo vio con mayor severidad. Entonces, supo que tenía algo peor que contarle. ―También me mentiste a mí, papá.

Y ahora su corazón caía al vacío…

Lo último fue como veneno en su sistema. ¿Por qué su familia le llamaba mentiroso? Tomó una bocanada de aire y caminó, rodeando a Kazui, mientras masajeaba sus sienes para relajarse. Lo primero que tenía era desmentir que era un mentiroso pero… ¿cómo refutar eso si no sabía en qué les había mentido?

Y tenía que hacerlo rápido, antes de que Orihime se deshidratara por tanto llorar y su hijo lo atacara con su Zanpaku-tō.

―A ver… ―suspiró, revolviendo su cabello ―¿En qué les mentí a los dos?

Kazui se alzó de puntillas y llenó de aire sus pulmones para reclamarle a todo volumen. ―¡TÚ ERES EL CONEJO DE PASCUAS!

Los ojos de Ichigo se ampliaron. ¿En qué momento su vida había cambiado de matar hollows e ir a la escuela a matar hollows y lidiar con las imaginaciones de dos niños?

―¿Qué yo qué? ―preguntó, impactado. Que él era un poco de todo pero no eso.

―El conejo de pascua no existe. ¡Y me dijeron que existía!

Ichigo mantuvo la calma por fuera pero por dentro estaba furioso y maldiciendo al mundo. Durante años había guardado ese secreto mejor que nada. Había sido sigiloso como un ninja, cuidaba sus movimientos y se aseguraba de no tener descuidos para que nadie lo descubriera y la tradición familiar de pascua se mantuviera igual.

¡No trabajó tanto tiempo para que le arruinaran eso! ¡No cuidó a su familia y sus sueños infantiles para que de la nada destruyan todo eso!

―¿Quién te dijo que no existía? ―preguntó, dispuesto a golpear a alguien, de ser posible y _adulto._

―Mis amigos ―masculló, desviando la vista.

Kazui estaba avergonzado y él respiró hondo. Ok. No podía golpear niños. Tuvo que menguar su molestia para tratar de consolarlo. Ichigo se agachó para quedar a la altura de Kazui y cuando estuvo cerca, revolvió su cabello juguetonamente.

―El conejo existe. Hoy encontraste huevos de chocolate, ¿no? ―trató de consolarlo.

Kazui asintió pero no estaba seguro. ―Porque tú lo escondiste ―afirmó. Hizo un puchero y siguió sin verlo ―ellos dijeron que los papás lo esconden los chocolates ―se relajó un poco con eso.

Si nadie lo había visto, estaba a salvo y aún podía solucionar todo. No sabía cómo pero lo haría. Solo tenía que convencer a su familia del que conejo existía para que volvieran a confiar en él, sino Tatsuki lo iba a matar por romperle las ilusiones a Kazui y a Orihime, cuando claramente le advirtió, antes de casarse, que si quería a Orihime, tenía que mantener su fiel creencia en el conejo de pascuas.

Le cedió el puesto luego que le juró que eso se mantendría como si nada.

Y ahora todo su esfuerzo de años, se derrumbaba gracias a la crueldad infantil.

―¡Kazui! ―la alegre voz de Yuzu se sumaba a ellos ―¡El conejo de pascuas dejó un huevo de chocolate en la ventana de mi habitación! ―Ichigo se quedó paralizado tras escuchar eso… no sabía cómo impedir la catástrofe que predecía, porque Kazui y Orihime no eran los únicos ingenuos de esa casa ―¿Quieres un poco?

―El conejo no existe ―susurró.

Yuzu se detuvo. ―Sí existe… él dejó el chocolate. ¡Todos los años nos deja chocolates! ―estaba consciente de que su sobrino era un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

Kazui negó. ―¡Mi papá lo escondió!

Ichigo restregó la palma de su mano por todo el rostro mientras Yuzu lo miraba incrédula. Eso era posible y como tal, entraba en discordia la existencia del conejo de pascuas... ¿Cómo lidiar con las ilusiones rotas de los tres niños de la casa? No estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo fue llevarse a Kazui y a Yuzu a la cocina donde estaba Orihime. Esperó unos minutos para que los tres se calmaran. Primero lo bombardearon con preguntas y lo acusaron de mil cosas más, él exigió silencio y de inmediato, lo obedecieron. Ahora estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa y él estaba parado frente a ellos, caminando de un lado a otro sin poder abordar el tema.

Decidió, entonces, que debía seguir afirmando la existencia del conejo y negar que él escondió algo. Ese plan se mantendría hasta el final.

Dio una rápida ojeada a todos; Kazui lo miraba enojado. Orihime y Yuzu estaban confundidas y en la primera, había un pequeño rayo de esperanza de que el conejo existiera… de que todo fuera un malentendido.

Y claro que era un malentendido. Claro que él escondía los huevos de chocolate cada año para mantener la tradición y sus ilusiones y así esa creencia debía permanecer. Era un mentiroso por buena causa, no le enorgullecía decirlo pero si de algo podía jactarse era de que su familia era feliz gracias a una pequeña acción.

Además, era inocente hasta que se demostrara lo contrario. Era la palabra de unos niños contra la de él, su familia debía confiar en él.

―Yo no soy el conejo ―aseguró. Debía empezar por ahí.

Se detuvo frente a los tres, que en silencio lo juzgaban.

―¿No escondes ningún chocolate? ―Orihime le preguntó. Era la más dulce a la hora de condenarlo y era cuestión de segundos para que se volviera su apoyo para que Kazui y Yuzu creyeran en la existencia del conejo.

―¡Claro que no! ¡No seas tonta! ―se defendió ―¿O me han visto esconderlos?

―No ―ella le sonrió, suspirando tranquila.

―Yo tampoco ―respondió su hermana.

―¿Y tú, Kazui? ―le preguntó directo, era el más pequeño y el más dolido.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. ―Tampoco.

Ichigo asintió, satisfecho. ¡Eso era un gran avance! Aunque le faltaba camino, estaba seguro de salir triunfador.

―Y si cada año hay chocolates es porque…

―¡Porque el conejo de pascuas existe! ―Orihime aplaudió contenta, de nuevo volvía a creer en todo ―¡Entonces deberíamos comer los chocolates que el conejo nos trajo como agradecimiento.

―¿Pasa algo, Kazui? ―Ichigo se centró en su hijo, quien no alzaba la mirada.

―¿Mis amigos me mintieron?

Ambos se pusieron serios. De cualquier lado su hijo iba a salir lastimado por alguien que traicionó su confianza.

―Tal vez ellos no encontraron un chocolate y pensaron eso porque se decepcionaron ―Yuzu le consoló de inmediato, puso una mano en el hombro de su sobrino y lo obligó a alzar la mirada.

Kazui esbozó una sonrisa. ―¿De verdad?

―De verdad ―Ichigo le agradeció en secreto a su hermana.

―A veces nos sentimos tan tristes y decepcionados que dejamos de creer… y sin darnos cuenta, lastimamos a quienes nos rodean ―agregó. Orihime partió en cuatro partes uno de los chocolates y le dio un trozo a cada quien ―pero a nosotros nos corresponde seguir creyendo.

Tomó el trozo con sus manos y antes de probarlo, pregúnto: ―¿El conejo existe, mamá?

―¡Claro que sí! ―ella le sonrió ―¡Siempre encontré chocolates aún cuando viví sola! ―canturreó feliz ―¿Quién más los escondería de no ser el conejo?

Gruñó un poco amargado por oír eso. _«Tatsuki»,_ pensó Ichigo pero luego consideró que no era tan descabellado considerarla el conejo de pascuas, pese a no venir con dos grandes orejas y cuatro patas.

Los ojos de Kazui comenzaron a brillar. ―¿De verdad existe, tía?

Yuzu asintió. ―En esta casa, desde siempre, encontramos chocolates.

Y sí. Porque mientras Orihime tenía a Tatsuki. Yuzu los tenía a todos ellos.

Kazui se removió más contento que antes y ahora, venía la respuesta que más apreciaría; la de su padre.

―Papá… ¿El conejo de pascuas es de verdad?

Ichigo afirmó. ―¿De dónde crees que vienen esos huevos de chocolate?

Kazui lo pensó unos segundos y luego sonrió ampliamente. ―¡Del conejo! ―se rió con él ―¿El conejo esconde los chocolates? ―él afirmó ―¿entonces los papás no los esconden porque el conejo lo hace? ―asintió nuevamente. Aún ilusionado, quería confirmarlo una y otra vez ―¿Papá no es el conejo?

Bueno, eso era cuestionable porque si el conejo de pascua escondía los chocolates cada año, sí lo era.

―No lo soy ―respondió. Porque lo que querían era un animalito esponjoso y saltarín, y obvio él no era eso.

Y fue lo que Kazui necesitó, al fin, para morder el trozo de chocolate que su madre había compartido con él.

Fue más fácil de lo que creyó y lo agradeció. Ichigo sonrió mientras observaba el cuadro familiar frente a él: de nuevo, todo volvía a ser como lo era siempre… todos comían chocolates y planeaban hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva para seguir comiendo.

Hasta que un estruendo, causado por un enorme conejo rosa, interrumpió la escena…

―¡ESCUCHÉ QUE UN NIÑO NO CREÍA EN EL CONEJO DE PASCUA! ―un alegre conejo pateó la puerta y entró a la cocina cargando y saltando alegremente mientras repartía huevos de chocolate a todos los presentes ―¡Para la linda Yuzu! ―saltó hacia ella y en otro salto, llegó hacia Orihime ―¡Para la bella Orihime! ―y dio pequeños brinquitos para extender un chocolate a Kazui ―¡Y para este alegre, valiente, hermoso y perfecto niño!

Abrió los ojos y una vena palpitó en su sien… no podía ser posible. ¡Eso era de esperar por parte de su padre! ¡Siempre arruinando el día! ¡Su trabajo! ¡Justo cuando Kazui, Orihime y Yuzu volvían a creer en el conejo de pascuas aparecía su padre a arruinarlo todo! Y no había forma de que volvieran a creer en él…

―También hay uno para ti por ser tan guapo como tu padre ―arrugó el entrecejo al verlo ―¡Felices pascuas! ―brincó un par de veces en el mismo lugar, insistiendo en que tomara el chocolate.

Ichigo respiró hondo y quiso golpearlo.

―¡El abuelo es el conejo! ―Kazui ni siquiera parpadeaba, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, estudiando al conejo.

―¿Pa-papá?

―¡Mira lo que hiciste! ―reclamó al ver el estado de shock de toda la familia.

Isshin echó un brazo al hombro de Ichigo y lo abrazó. ―¡Lo agradecerás después! ¡Mi querida Masaki estaría feliz con esto!

―¿La abuela también es un conejo de pascuas? ―preguntó, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

―¡Y un ángel!

En eso, Karin entró corriendo a la cocina. ―¡No van a creer lo que encontré en el jardín! ―al ver que todos la veían atentamente ―¡Hay pisadas de un conejo! ¡Tal vez dejó más chocolates! ¡Vengan!

Y para sorpresa de Ichigo, todos se olvidaron del ridículo disfraz de su padre y salieron de la cocina para seguir a Karin. Él se vio arrastrado por su padre para que viera lo que decía su hermana.

―¡Mira papá, son huellas del conejo! ―Kazui tomó su mano y lo jaló para enseñarlo.

―¡Y hay más huevos de chocolate! ―Orihime sonreía mientras le enseñaba lo que recién había encontrado tras los arbustos.

―¿Lo viste, Karin? ―preguntó Yuzu.

―Yo solo vi las huellas, lo mismo que ustedes ―alzó los hombros y Yuzu se dio por satisfecha con la respuesta.

―¿Ustedes hicieron esto, verdad? ―le preguntó discreto, asegurándose que ninguno de los tres que buscaban chocolates lo escucharan.

Karin asintió. ―No había forma en la que permitiéramos que dejaran de creer.

Le sonrió.

Así de especial era la familia. _Su familia._

―¿Y tú por qué estás disfrazado? ¡Casi arruinas todo! ―su padre no se salvaría de sus reclamos.

Isshin sostenía la cesta mientras Kazui la llenaba de los chocolates que encontraban. Lo vio reír y verlo de reojo.

―Yo solo soy el asistente del conejo, distraigo a la familia mientras esconde más chocolates.

Ichigo quiso decir algo pero cuando vio que su hijo estaba emocionado, se calló.

―¿De verdad, abuelo?

Asintió. ―Encontré chocolates para todos ustedes en mi habitación y una nota donde decía que trajera a mi familia al jardín porque había más.

Los ojos de Kazui brillaron con ilusión. ―¡Wow!

Incrédulo lo vio, de no verlo no lo hubiera creído. Una hora antes, su hijo quiso matarlo cuando creyó que el conejo no existía y que él era quien escondía los chocolates para hacerlos creer. Solo se salvó por falta de pruebas y ahora, su padre era un héroe sin capa por aparecer disfrazado de conejo y contar una historia tan ridícula como esa. ¡Había más pruebas y razones para no creerle a él! y no solo Kazui la creía, sino que Orihime y Yuzu también estaban encantadas con el relato.

Su familia era especialmente ingenua. ¡Había más pruebas para acusarlo a él de fraude! Pero no… su padre era inmune y tal vez todo se debía a que tenía influencias con Santa Claus y porque Kazui lo admiraba más que nadie ya que él fue quien lo llevó a conocer a su viejo amigo, o por las fotografías que se tomaron ese día o por todos los regalos que recibía de parte de Santa o por su paseo con los renos... y solo por eso le creía que era amigo del conejo de pascua.

―Todo está en el disfraz.

Arqueó una ceja. ―Te ves ridículo.

―Pero podemos disfrazarnos los dos.

―¡Jamás!

―¡Qué malo! ―ahogó el llanto ―¿Te quieres disfrazar de conejo, Kazui?

―¡Síiiiiiii! ―empezó a saltar para ensayar su papel de conejo.

Isshin se rió feliz de la vida y se dispuso a entrenarlo para que saltara más alto cada vez. Ichigo se preguntó a quién sacó su hijo…

―¿Yo también puedo? ―Orihime preguntó y él lo supo, claro ¡Era igual de ingenuo que su madre!

―¡Claro que puedes! ¡Toda la familia puede!

―¿Quieres un chocolate, papá? ―Karin se acercó a él y antes que respondiera, llenó su boca con ellos provocando más risas entre todos.

Ichigo suspiró y esbozando una sonrisa, miró la escena; eran una familia especial y todo fuera por mantener los corazones ingenuos intactos. Y eso de disfrazarse ridículamente, dibujar huellas o esconder chocolates no era nada. Todos harían mucho más.

―¡Mira Ichigo! ―Orihime saltó, ahora ella también era un conejo, para acercarse a él y mostrarle un huevo decorado de un llamativo color naranja ―es muy bonito, ¿no?

Era un tono chillón. Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decir eso. ―Creo que sí...

―¡Hay que saltar todos como conejos! ―con medio rostro cubierto de chocolate, los invitó. Obvio Kazui fue el primero en sumarse e imitar lo que su abuelo hacía.

Ichigo suspiró.

―¡De acuerdo! ―se vio arrastrado por Orihime, quien tomó su muñeca y lo guió hacia su padre para que saltara igual.

Ahora todos eran unos conejos de pascua. Todos lo hicieron porque Kazui y Orihime lo hacían.

Y todo eso de disfrazarse ridículamente, dibujar huellas, esconder chocolates y saltar como conejos seguía siendo poco de lo que se podía hacer por la familia.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, se me fue la idea de las manos. xD creo que estaba mejor en mi mente pero weeeeeeno. Espero que alguien le guste, haber sacado una sonrisita o causar ternura con mi fluff (?), si está OOC me disculpo. Lucho contra ello y la práctica hará al maestro, es la primera vez que escribo de esta hermosa familia y espero que no sea la última.
> 
> Qué decir, amo a las familias felices. SDFSDF Premio al que descifre porque Kazui casi mataba a su padre y le aplaude a su abuelo, además del disfraz, porque todo está en el disfraz. xD Aquí en donde vivo no se esconden huevos de pascua, pero me acordé de una amiga de Chile que busca chocolates con su familia. Me adelanté a la fecha pero quería escribir de mi la familia de mi ship. Ya luego me pondré romántica.
> 
> En fin, CREAN EN LA MAGIA POR MÁS QUE LES DIGAN QUE NO 7U7)r sean amables y fuertes de corazón como Cenicienta, no dejen de soñar :DDD Y me voy, ando ñoña y mejor veo la champions (de tener un error, revisaré en unos días para editar) XD
> 
> El prompt usado, que me pasó Saorii para realizar mi sueño de escribir IH, además de que me dijo que Yuzu también debería creer en el conejo, fue:
> 
> ―Describe this event: finding out the true nature of Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny and your first confrontation with your parents afterward.
> 
> Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
